To Become Something Different
by girly devil
Summary: Harry goes through an unusual transformation and is taken back to Hogwarts to discover himself. Slash HPSS mpreg and mentions of child abuse. No HBP
1. Discovering the Problem

**Disc****laimer: **_Everything in the Harry Potter world belongs to JK Rowling and no money is being made from this story._

**Title:** To Become something different

**Author: **girly devil

**Summary:** Harry goes through an unusual transformation and is taken back to Hogwarts to discover himself. Slash HPSS mpreg and mentions of child abuse

**Warnings: **Slash HPSS mpreg and mentions of child abuse. Creature fic

**A/N:**_ This is my first fanfic so feel free to review and give me comments, suggestions or constructive criticism. Also as I don't have a beta I don't mind if you tell me about spelling or grammar either. I will try to update often so go ahead and enjoy the story. Thanks to Dawlish for telling me that the UK doesn't have blocks I have now changed it to streets, thank you._

**To Become**** something different **

Chapter 1 – Discovering the Problem

Harry Potter woke slowly, the first thing he noticed when he opened his eyes was that he could see very clearly, better than he could when he was wearing his out of date prescription lenses. The next thing he noticed was the clock which said 2.00, looking outside he noticed that it was still dark. Oh, it was his birthday then and that thought brought back the memory of the pain that had swept through him when the clock struck midnight. He wondered what had caused it. He stood up to head over to the window and immediately looked down; it seemed that when he had tried to stand that he had somehow ended up on this hands and knees. He saw his hands and promptly fainted.

Harry awoke again and his first thought was 'I did not have paws for hands, did I?' screwing up his courage he looked again and yes he did indeed have paws; they were a golden/black spotted colour. He realized he was some sort of animal so he leapt gracefully off the bed, or tried to anyway. He landed in a heap on the ground because of his treatment from the Dursley's and the resulting weakness and injuries. While on the ground he got a good look at himself, he was long and lean; he also had quite a long tail which was flicking back and forth, even while he was on the floor. Harry came to the conclusion that he was some sort of feline, which type he wasn't sure nor was he sure _how_ this had happened. He resolved that once he managed to turn back and had hands in which to write he would write a letter to Dumbledore and see if he could shed some light on this situation which was just one more thing in the weird life of Harry Potter. With that Harry curled up and went to sleep. He only woke when the sun rose and he painfully shifted back into a human.

When he had recovered from the shift he pulled out parchment from under the floorboard and grabbed a muggle pen from the table; no ink troubles that way.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_I went through an unusual transformation last night and ended up as some kind of animal. It was quite painful. I was wondering if you could tell me what I was and/or what caused this please._

_Awaiting your answer,_

_Harry Potter._

**-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-**

Professor Dumbledore was sitting in his office playing a game of chess with Severus Snape; he was winning too, when they were interrupted by a tap on the window. "Isn't that the owl that belongs to Potter?" Snape inquired

"Yes I hope nothing is wrong"

"What could go wrong, he is after all the saviour and is living with muggles that no doubt treat him like royalty" Snape said scathingly.

Albus frowned "I really wish you would get beyond your hate and see Harry and not James, you do Harry a disservice by not treating him as himself"

Snape scowled.

"Despite the aforementioned hatred I need you to go and retrieve him from his relatives" Albus said reading Harry's letter

"Why?"

"Because he seems to have gone through some sort of transformation and we need to discover what it is"

"Fine," Snape spat, knowing there was nothing he could say to avoid doing so "but not today, I have already put off my potion to play chess with you, potter can wait till it is finished tomorrow"

"Alright Severus, but please go as soon as you can"

**-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-**

Harry went to bed the night after his birthday feeling worse than he had all holidays. He had been working out back when Vernon and Dudley had cornered him to give him his birthday 'present' and he was now finding it difficult to breathe. To make matters worse he hadn't heard anything from Dumbledore; maybe Vernon was right and no one could love him or even care about him. Harry cried himself to sleep for the first time that night in seven years, since before he received his Hogwarts letter.

**-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-**

Snape apparated to Privet Drive early the next morning. He sneered in disgust at the box-like quality of the street; how could muggles live like this?

He knocked on the door and asked the horse-faced woman who answered the door if he might talk to Harry Potter.

"Harry Potter? There is no one of that name here" she shrilled

"This is number 4 Privet Drive is it not?" She nodded "then I am in the right place. I am one of his professors and must talk to him a matter of some importance; I will also be taking him back to the school for the remainder of the summer."

"Oh, well if you are taking him away" she invited Snape inside and called Potter to her.

"Yes ma'am?"

Snape's eyes rose in surprise; he called his own aunt ma'am

"Your teacher" she hissed and walked out of the room.

Harry looked in surprise at Snape. The first thing he noticed was that Snape smelled nice, like herbs. The next thing was that he looked good in muggle clothes. Harry choked a bit at that thought; he knew he was gay but Professor Snape?

"Potter I am here to collect you for the Headmaster who suddenly felt a need to see you, so pack your things we are leaving and we won't be coming back"

"yes sir" that was as far as Harry got before he was interrupted by searing pain at the base of his spine as a tail lengthened from it until it was the same as it had been the night before the only difference being that the rest of him was fully human.

Snape was surprised to see Harry's face contort in pain but it wasn't long before he saw why as a spotted tail crept forward to wave over Harry's shoulder.

"Ok then, I believe I can see a part of your problem Potter, we will leave as soon as you get your things"

Harry went upstairs to get his trunk; once it was packed he dragged it to the top of the stairs and pushed it down trusting that Snape would protect him from Vernon's rage at any damage or noise. When it landed at his feet Snape sneered and shrunk it before handing it back to a panting Potter and stalking out of the house expecting Harry to follow.

By the time Snape had walked the three streets required to be able to apparate Harry was nowhere in sight. Snape folded his arms and waited impatiently. After a while Snape got fed up with waiting and stalked back the way he had come, ranting in his head about insufferable brats all the while. He came across Potter a street away, what he didn't expect though was to find him collapsed on the ground struggling to breathe. Quickly casting a levitation charm Snape hurried back to the apparition point and jumped to Hogwarts where he made his way quickly to the hospital wing where he left Potter in Madame Pomfrey's capable hands while he went to get the Headmaster.

When Snape returned to the Hospital Wing with the Headmaster in tow, Harry was asleep on the bed and Madame Pomfrey was looking murderous.

"I have just had to heal many bruises on that boy; some of them were even on his neck! Someone tried to strangle him Albus. It looks like abuse that finally turned physical," she observed "his lungs are also damaged beyond repair"

"What do you mean Poppy?" inquired Albus with absolutely no twinkle in his eye.

"I mean that damage to his lungs, which I have no idea how it happened by the way has destroyed the lining of his lungs affecting performance and capacity, of which that means that he will neve breathe normally again as far as I can tell. The most ordinary things for you and me will leave him breathless and he will take longer to recover his breath. He will also be prone to collapsing because of his breathing difficulty. As it stands at the moment there is nothing to help him and I can't do anything until I know more about how it affects him, so as much as I hate to do so he will have to suffer for a while if not forever."

"Oh dear" Albus said. Snape just looked at the boy. Everything he thought he knew about the boy looked as though it might not actually be true. He still didn't like he boy but he couldn't hate as had before anymore.

After telling Poppy to let him know when Harry woke Albus and Severus left the Hospital Wing heading in different directions; one to his office high enough to watch over everything, the other to his dungeons hidden away from the rest of the world.

**A/N**_We will find out what Harry is in the next chapter I just wanted to set the scene first, besides what is a bit of anticipation?_


	2. Problems Abound

**Disc****laimer: **_Everything in the Harry Potter world belongs to JK Rowling and no money is being made from this story._

**A/N:**_this chapter holds a lot of information so might come across as boring in some parts but stick with it because things will pick up again. I will also be changing this from my intended seventh year, not sure if I mentioned that to sixth year instead, it makes a better timeline._

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 2: Problems abound.

Harry came awake the next morning to the sound of Madame Pomfrey humming softly. He smiled. He had been in the hospital wing frequently enough that he had come to think of Madame Pomfrey as an aunt, a proper aunt, like everyone else had, he had never told her this though it was too familiar and he was afraid of rejection. He coughed slightly to let her know that he was awake.

"Good Morning, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, my chest is a bit sore though, and my tail is squashed which hurts"

"Oh dear, I never thought about that I'm sorry. Let me help you move it" when Harry was comfortable again Madame Pomfrey went to let the Headmaster know he was awake, she wanted someone of Albus' power there when she told him that the lung damage was likely permanent.

When Harry understood what Madame Pomfrey was saying about his lungs Harry's precarious hold on his power slipped. Albus quickly erected a shield around himself and Poppy as things started to fly around the room. Harry was muttering but not loud enough for them to hear. Harry was sick of bad things happening to him it seemed that things never just came alone there was just problem after problem. He hated it. All he had ever wanted was to be normal and yet starting when Voldemort killed his parents his life had been anything but, sometimes it just seemed like one great big trial.

After all the potions vials had exploded Harry calmed down. Looking at the adults sheepishly he apologized "I didn't mean to lose control like that, sorry"

"Don't worry about it Harry, we expected it which is why Madame Pomfrey called me down before she told you, you have every right to be upset."

"Yeah I know. It is just that I have been trying to control my magic and so I hate it when something like this happens."

After everyone and everything had settled down the Headmaster reached over to grab the books he had brought in with him which had been forgotten in the wee magical storm that had hit them. "Now Harry I have been going through your family tree but I haven't found any creatures or anything yet so while I continue with that I want you to look through these books for what you have become." Harry took the two books Professor Dumbledore gave him dubiously; he had never been very good at research oh well. He looked at the covers of the books and coughed. They were 'Lunar Cycles, Year by Year' and 'Were-creatures of the World; All you need to know' well he knew why these two books went together, what he didn't understand though … "Professor, why have you given me books on were-creatures? I haven't been bitten by anything" Harry asked bewildered.

"Ah, there is a fact that not many people know Harry and that is that most if not all types of lycanthropes are able to pass their lycanthropy on to any offspring they may have and before you mention your parents it is possible for the gene to lie dormant until the moon is right, especially with the were-creatures that follow some of the weirder moon phases"

"Oh ok" and with that they both got to work right there on Harry's hospital bed.

It was about a half hour later that Harry found a picture that matched what he currently looked like, right down to the black spots on his tail. "I think I found it sir" Harry said showing him the picture' "Oh?" said Dumbledore picking up the lunar cycles book, "what moon does it follow?"

"It says that it transforms at the time of the blue moon… wait a minute blue moons are real? It is not just a phrase?"

"No, no dear boy a blue moon is when two full moons occur in one month. It is actually quite a powerful time in the wizarding world" he paused, turning pages "and I would say that you are definitely a were-leopard as the picture shows child as July was not just the month of a blue moon, July 31st was the second full moon itself."

Now that we have discovered what you are I will leave you to acquaint yourself with the creature within, any questions come to myself, Madame Pomfrey or Professor Snape as we are the only ones in the castle at the moment" with that he left Harry alone.

Harry's brain was whirling. He was happy that he knew what he was, upset that he was a were-creature, feeling alone with only adults to talk to and there was some self-pity in there about his lungs as well. Doing what he did best when he had too much to think about, he just pushed it all to the back of his mind and put a mental lid on it leaving his mind calm and able to take in information as he read. Although the book was rather boring it did hold a lot of information. It explained that James and/or Lily, both with birthdays in the middle of the month weren't were-creatures because inherited were-leopards only changed if the full moon fell on their birthday and only between the ages of 11 and 18.

_A were-leopard changes every night of the month of the blue moon and unlike other were-creatures, the transformation does not wait on moonrise instead they transform at sunset and sunrise._

Harry shuddered as he read that. He had seen how painful Lupin's transformation had been and still remembered the pain he had felt but he was thankful also considering blue moons only occurred every 2-3 years depending.

_Were-leopards like werewolves have a mate. It is relatively easy for the were-leopard to find their mate as the first time they meet them after their transformation their tail will grow in human form. A were-leopards mate will always be human and no matter what gender the were-leopard is they will be capable of carrying young. The were-leopard will feel a need for their mate which will grow worse if they are not yet mated before the second transformation. There have been no such effects discovered for the mate._

Harry stared in shock. He didn't mind the getting pregnant thing he had always wanted a family. No what had him shocked was the tail thing. His tail had grown when he was with Snape which meant Snape was his mate. NO! Why did everything happen to him? Apparently he was the Fates' guinea pig. He was sick of it. Oh well, there was nothing else to do he was just going to ignore his mate, surely he could handle a little need. It couldn't be too different from his want for a family, could it? He went to sleep still pondering this.

Harry woke again not too much later realizing he would need to get Dumbledore to agree on not telling Snape that he was Harry's mate. He jumped out of bed and headed to the Headmaster's office. He was only halfway there when his breathing became too out of control to continue and he had to stop. While he was resting Snape came up the stairs "Potter are you alright?" Harry just nodded as he didn't have enough breath to speak. To Harry's surprise Snape waited with him as his breathing calmed down. "Where are you going Potter?"

"To see the Headmaster"

Snape sneered "as I am going that way too, allow me to walk with you" Harry was extremely astonished Snape? Nice?

"S, sure"

When they approached the Headmaster's office Harry pulled in front "I apologize sir but there is something I must speak to the Headmaster about urgently, do you mind if I go in alone first?"

"Certainly I am only here to play chess"

"Thank you sir"

"Enter" called Dumbledore as Harry knocked. "Ah Harry, what can I do for you this fine day?"

"Um…" said Harry as he threw up a silencing spell "I was just wondering if you had read about were-leopards and their mates?"

"Why yes I had. In fact I was going to tell Severus during our daily chess game why?"

"I was wondering if you would allow me to tell him sir after some time when I have gotten to know him better and maybe him me. I don't want him to only feel obligation if that when he is told, he is my mate, I want our relationship to mean something"

Albums' eyes twinkled madly throughout Harry's speech; he had always known there was hope for the two men. "You are going to be a fine man someday Harry," Harry swelled in pride "yes I will allow you to tell Severus, however I do have one condition and that is that you tell him before the beginning of your seventh year."

"Ok sir, that sounds reasonable" over my dead body though is what Harry was thinking as the other words came out of his mouth.

Harry spent the last month of the holidays having fun for a change. There were no Dursley's, no chores, and he was able to use the library for his homework. He hadn't seen Snape or Dumbledore but he saw Madame Pomfrey every day as he was staying in the hospital wing and she came in every morning before going to St Mungo's where she worked over the summer. He even spent time with dobby which incidentally meant that he got a lot of food.

His favorite time was the week he spent with Remus. Harry told Remus about his type of lycanthropy willingly. When he did Remus had looked at him wistfully and asked if he could come to Hogwarts on the full moons that occurred during the blue moon as it would be very nice to have company. Harry had readily agreed. It was Remus who had taken him shopping for a new wardrobe now that he no longer had to go back to the Dursley's. Harry had also made Remus buy some stuff for himself as well.

On Remus' last day he took Harry to a little muggle village in Ireland. "Sirius left this house for me. He said it was a retreat for when things became too much. It has a bunker (bomb shelter) that is sturdy enough to hold Moony so I don't have to worry about biting anyone. I want this to be your retreat too. It has plenty of protective wards but they can't be detected so if you come here you will be able to fall off the Ministry's radar" Remus held out a set of keys "will you take it?"

"Yes I will. Thank you Remus this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me," Harry paused "do you know that I have thought of you as my godfather as well, especially since Sirius died?"

Tears came to Remus' eyes at that and it wasn't long before they were hugging madly.

**-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-**

The day before school was due to start Harry moved back up to Gryffindor Tower. After eating dinner in the great hall with the rest of the staff, who had all been told about his lycanthropy and his lungs, he made his way up to Gryffindor Tower for the first time. He had to stop three times on the way up because of his lungs. He didn't know how he was going to manage it during term where they went up and down numerous times a day. It was also a very real weakness if one of the students who were to follow Voldemort found out, it would be very bad for Harry. He cried himself to sleep once again.

The next morning Harry woke, checked the glamour on his tail and headed down to breakfast. Getting down from Gryffindor Tower was nowhere near as bad as getting up. He only had to stop to rest once for which he was very grateful.

After breakfast Dumbledore approached Harry. "Would you like to catch the Hogwarts Express today?"

"Oh, can I please?"

"Certainly dear boy. If you put this armband on it is a portkey. Come to my office at 10:15 and I will explain to you how to use it. Enjoy your morning" with that Dumbledore walked off. Harry went and sat in one of the classroom on the same floor as the great hall and called Dobby.

"How may Dobby help Harry Potter sir?"

"Can you bring my uniform and backpack down please; I don't want to walk all the way back to the tower this morning"

"Certainly Harry Potter sir, Dobby is doing"

Dobby was back a couple of seconds later with the requested items. "Anything else Master Harry?"

"Yeah can you take my old clothes when I'm changed?"

"Of course"

Harry left for Dumbledore's office with plenty of time to spare. Considering he was on the ground floor and there were a lot of stairs on the way to Dumbledore's office he was there on time.

"Harry all ready? Yes? Ok then to activate your portkey say where you want to go followed by the password which is phoenix. I want you to keep this on at all times ok?" when Harry nodded he continued "Alright off you go I am sure you want to meet your friends" Harry smiled and was soon there no more.

**A/N:** _I though I would include the explanation of a blue moon just in case. I know another short chapter. Chapter 3 should be much longer as I am going to try and cover all of his sixth year in it. I was wondering whether to make Malfoy senior and junior good or bad what do you think?_

_Oh I know Snape is a bit OOC in this chapter I just don't think anyone would be a bastard all of the time and besides I am going to make the relationship between Harry and Snape long and he will be a real bastard for the beginning of it._


	3. A Year that isn't Half Bad

**Disclaimer: **_Everything in the Harry Potter world belongs to JK Rowling and no money is being made from this story._

Chapter 3: A Year that isn't Half Bad

Harry landed at platform 9 ¾ in a luckily empty area. There were not many people there yet seeing as it was only 10:20. He went onto the train to claim their usual compartment by putting his backpack down. Once he had done that he headed outside again, he thought that it would be nice to watch everyone arrive for a change as he always seemed to be one of the last ones there.

Harry had forgotten just how many people there were at Hogwarts and when you put all their families into the mix the platform was very crowded. Neville came in with his Gran and waved to Harry, Dean and Seamus walked in together without any parents. The girls quickly formed clumps already catching up on the holidays and the very nervous first years, looking around in wonder or excitement. When Malfoy, Senior and Junior walked in Lucius had his customary sneer in place whereas Draco however, when he saw Harry he smiled slightly. Harry stood there staring at where Draco had been standing long after he had left that spot. Malfoy had smiled at him? Malfoy was capable of smiling? Harry wondered what it could mean. Harry was snapped out of his reverie by the feel of arms going around him. He tensed a little bit before relaxing as he realized that it was Hermione who was hugging him. Over her shoulder he saw the Weasley clan so she must have come with them.

"Hey mate, it's good to see you."

"You too Ron, sorry I didn't send you any owls, I had a bit going on these holidays, I actually spent half of them at Hogwarts. It was great fun, but I can't tell you why at the moment ok?" Harry was very unsure of their reactions to him being a were-leopard and would put it off as long as he could.

"That's fine mate, but you will tell us when you can won't you?"

"Sure Ron, after all you guys know almost everything about me and it is nice it means I can mostly talk freely with you which I love. Thank you by the way"

"Oh Harry, we are your friends, that's what friends are for, being yourself with" at that Harry hugged Hermione back.

After a few hugs from Mrs. Weasley, the returning sixth years got on the train. After they left the station Harry decided to show them the portkey armband that Dumbledore had given him.

"Well it's about time, I was about to give you something myself for your safety, but Dumbledore's is much better" Hermione huffed. As Harry was rolling down his sleeve Malfoy walked in.

"What do you want?" Ron asked nastily

"I want to talk," Draco said increasing his volume a little bit for the next part so that it could be heard over Ron's spluttering. "I propose a truce, we will still be rivals naturally but we keep it between us, no talking about other's families, but it also wouldn't hurt if we were to have a civil conversation once in a while. As the leaders of Slytherin and Gryffindor, if we are civil and only rival about school it will go a long way to putting Slytherin on an even footing with the other houses and none of Slytherin especially the younger ones will be in danger of being hurt by older kids who want to get revenge on 'Death Eater' children. I didn't tell you this but at the moment all the Slytherins are neutral; if the Houses treat them well, they will stay that way or shift to the light side. So, what do you say?"

Looking at the others who nodded, Harry said "We agree Malfoy and as an extra I promise to help protect any Slytherins I see getting picked on"

"Thank you" Draco said sincerely and left leaving three Gryffindors wondering just how neutral he really was.

The rest of the day was pretty normal up until the Sorting at the Feast. Instead of its usual song about the differences of the houses it spoke instead in a loud booming voice

_"Year by year I Sort you_

_One by one_

_Until this school is split._

_This year I will plainly_

_Issue a warning:_

_United we stand, _

_Divided we fall._

_The school must stand together,_

_All of the houses_

_Must be as one, _

_Or we have lost_

_Before we have started._

_Now let the Sorting begin."_

McGonagall stared in surprise for a few moments before a cough from Dumbledore spurred her into starting the Sorting.

At breakfast the next morning, Harry went along to all the sixth years and told them about the truce with Malfoy and the protection, surprisingly they were all pretty okay with it.

"I wonder if the new DADA teacher is here yet considering they weren't at the feast last night"

"We have that first" Hermione said looking at the timetable she had just been given "so we will find out pretty quickly." They ate the rest of their breakfast quietly after that.

It was about five minute into DADA before the teacher actually arrived. To the Trio's delight it was Professor Lupin. "Well that explains why he wasn't at the Feast last night" Hermione whispered as the class was cheering. It was a good start to the day.

By the time the last class rolled around everyone was knackered. "I've always said they shouldn't have a full day the first day back but at least this is the last class. Pity it's Potions though" Ron observed on their way to the dungeons.

Snape was sitting at his desk watching the class as they started their practicals. It was a very smelly potion they were doing today and it wasn't long before the fumes started rising. Snape was watching the Gryffindors (only the trio and Dean had made it into NEWT Potions) as they reached the ingredient which set off the fumes. He was surprised to see Harry pale dramatically backing away from the cauldron. Snape stood up to see what the problem was, before he could get any further though, Harry was running out of the classroom.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, please watch the class until I return" Snape snapped as he moved out of the classroom. Seeing Harry in the distance he followed the boy until they got to the second floor where he lost him. Looking around for a bit and not seeing anything Snape continued on upstairs to inform Dumbledore.

Meanwhile, Harry was sitting at the bottom of the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets sobbing his heart out while struggling to breathe properly. It wasn't long before the lack of oxygen caused him to lose consciousness.

"Fizzing Whizbees" barked Snape before storming up the stairs. "Headmaster, Potter has disappeared. He ran out of my classroom. I followed him naturally until he got away from me somewhere on the second floor"

It was the Headmaster's turn to lose the colour in his face." Are you sure it was the second floor Severus?"

"Yes why?"

"Because that is where Harry found the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets which means we can't get to him and if he was upset, not to mention his lungs, he could be in trouble."

Harry was in the Chamber slowly falling apart as he remembered the 'present' Vernon and Dudley had given him on his birthday. He had pushed it to the back of his mind as it was painful to remember that his 'family' had taken the final step in turning against him, that was the day that their abuse turned physical. They had punched him around until he was on the ground with his head in the garden fresh with ammonia pellets; at one point his uncle's hands had found their way around his neck. Once he was in that position on the ground Dudley had held him as Vernon hit him; even remembering it now he wasn't sure if they had known the pellets were giving off gas or not but they were and that was what had damaged his lungs. Harry broke down once again. They were his family they weren't supposed to do something like that.

After telling Dumbledore the situation Snape went back to class. As Hermione returned to her sleep he whispered in her ear "please stay after class." when the class had packed up Hermione approached Snape's desk slowly "sir?"

"Miss Granger, after Potter ran out of the classroom upset he ran to the second floor before I lost him. Now the Headmaster believes that he has gone down to the Chamber of Secrets, I need you to show me where the entrance is so that I can station a house elf there for when he comes out."

"I can do one better than that sir. You see, Harry has been using the Chamber as a refuge and training ground but because you have to be a parseltongue to open the entrance, Harry invented a spell that that would allow our wands to play a few words like a muggle tape recorder."

Potter invented a spell? Snape thought incredulously "Very good Miss Granger, lead the way"

As they went into the girls bathroom and Snape watched Granger pull out her wand he gasped "are you telling me that Salazar Slytherin, one of the greatest wizard's of all time put his secret chamber in a girls bathroom?"

Granger frowned "Only the entrance actually the Chamber itself is underground and besides it was a smart move, who would have looked for a man's chamber in a girls bathroom unless of course you knew where to look; the clues have always been there, this tap which has never worked has a picture of a snake on the side. It is this tap which is the entrance."

"Alright I see your point miss Granger, but at the same time you must admit that it is amusing. Now if you would please open the Chamber …?"

Granger muttered something under her breath which sounded like "Magus Ludos****" before Snape heard a hissing sound issuing from her wand. Snape watched in awe as the sinks shifted to reveal a hole that led darkly downwards. "if you step over here sir, there is a stone that will carry us down" Snape followed Granger onto a large round platform-like stone which began to descend once they were both standing on it.

At the bottom was a tunnel-like hallway that was filled with softly glowing Wizard Orbs. Snape was shocked yet again. If Potter had put those there he was powerful indeed. A Wizard Orb drew its power straight from the magical strength of the caster, it was why it wasn't taught until the very end of the students seventh year, in one of the classes for worldly training after the exams. It was also why most of the lighting in the wizarding world was candlelight even though the Orbs looked prettier and cast more light. And yet here was Potter with them spaced every five meters or so.

Snape noticed that everything was clean and that further on a part of the tunnel was braced.

"Harry would have gone to the bedroom most likely" Granger said as she started walking. It wasn't long before they reached the main chamber at which Snape's jaw dropped; there was a huge statue of Salazar Slytherin himself, a pool of very clear water and numerous doors along the walls. Most surprising of all though, to Snape at least was the large Basilisk and its skin, lying perfectly preserved. Snape almost drooled. That was worth thousands of galleons and it would make a lot of rare potions, rare simply because Basilisk parts were very hard to get a hold of. Wait a minute he thought, this must be the monster Potter fought when he was twelve, how on Earth did he survive?

Granger was approaching the statue with her wand hissing again. The mouth of Slytherin opened and a staircase lowered. "The bedroom and library were here originally, Harry just added the rooms behind the doors in the main chamber. He added things like a kitchen stocked with food, a dueling room, physical training room and there is also a room that is extremely large that acts like the room of requirement." Snape had stopped being shocked there were just too many things, he would call the state he was in now some sort of numb disbelief.

When they reached the top of the stairs Granger opened a door; there was Potter curled up on a very large and green bed, he had tear tracks on his face and appeared to be asleep.

"Do you mind if we wait until he wakes up? He doesn't sleep well normally and I hate to interrupt what sleep he does get."

"Certainly" Hermione sat on the bed at that quite close to Harry while Snape perched on the edge.

Harry was asleep on the bed and for once uninterrupted by dreams and nightmares. He smiled slightly in his sleep smelling herbs which reminded him of his mate. His sleep was the one time he didn't mind Snape being his mate as the leopard instincts took over. He had already had a few erotic dreams about Snape; he figured it was his inner leopard trying to get them together. So as the herb smell invaded his sleep he began to wake. Hermione seeing him begin to stir went to touch him but Harry jerked back. (Wrong person, wrong smell not his mate, needed his mate thought Harry) and instead burrowed into Snape's chest before beginning to cry again.

Snape looked horrified "what do I do?" he mouthed to Hermione as no one had ever come to him for comfort, hell no one even touched him willingly most of the time so he had no idea what to do.

"Just hold him, maybe rub his back" she replied quietly. And so he did.

It wasn't long before Harry began to fully wake and stop crying when he did he pulled away from Snape cursing himself for doing that, he did not need Snape. Though his opinion of Snape was getting better, he had been nice to him more than once and he had just held him as he cried had he not? To Harry that was something that was not viewed lightly as it rarely happened to him.

"Harry what happened?" Hermione asked with Snape nodding agreement in the background.

"I um … well, you see … er … I remembered what my uncle and cousin did to me …" and Harry proceeded to tell Hermione all that had happened that summer except for the mate part, but he did take his glamour off and show her his tail as well as informing Snape on what he didn't know again except for anything to do with them being mates as the Headmaster had given Harry all the books on were-leopards from the Hogwarts library although there were only two. When all was said and done they returned to the school, just in time for dinner.

The weeks after that were good ones. Hermione hadn't turned away from him and now Harry had someone to talk to about everything that had happened. He retreated to the Chamber more often as he was still dealing with his family's betrayal but at the same time he noticed that with each passing day it was easier to get up to Gryffindor Tower, until four weeks after his 'breakdown day' he didn't have to stop to breathe at all on the way up. It seemed that once he had remembered what had happened his magic had kicked in and done what Madame Pomfrey could not and heal him. He was glad because it meant that he would be able to play in the first Quidditch game of the year: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. He also hadn't had any more problems in Potions; Snape had helped by staying away from potions that had fumes for a while until he had slowly introduced the fumed potions again. It was about then that Harry realized he had begun calling Snape Severus in his mind, apparently the need was insidious.

On the morning of the Quidditch match, Harry woke up feeling funny, his ears felt as though they had been hollowed out or something and when he stood up he realized his balance was different. It didn't take him too long to get used to it but all the same he wasn't really in the mood to go to the Great Hall for breakfast. "You coming, mate?" Ron asked

"Nah, go without me, I'm just gonna go and sit by the lake"

"Alright then see you before the match"

"Yeah see you" Harry replied absently as he stared out the window. Ron just shrugged and went to get his breakfast.

By the time the match came around Harry had calmed down and was feeling normal again.

"Now children, I want a nice clean game" said Madame Hooch, her usual statement at the start of a Gryffindor/Slytherin match. Harry and Draco smiled at one another.

For the most part the game was clean which allowed Harry to focus on different things, mainly why the crowd was so loud and what the high pitched fluttering sound was. It was probably about fifteen minutes into the game when he worked it out. The books had told him that the leopard senses would gradually integrate themselves into his human body and it seemed that it had finally happened. As a leopard has better hearing and sight than a human, so was Harry's better, now instead of not just needing the glasses which he had replaced with ordinary glass to keep a few surprises tucked away, he could see quite far and everything seemed brighter. He could hear better in fact he could hear the Snitch which was what the high pitched fluttering sound was. So he locked onto the sound and began following it. Five minutes later he had caught the Snitch and the Gryffindor team was swarming him as they had won. It didn't feel like a victory to Harry though. Instead it felt as though he had cheated, in spite of how much he loved Quidditch if every game was going to be like this he didn't want to play any more. Quidditch had always made him feel good, normal but he couldn't feel good when he felt like he had cheated. So as soon as the team had backed off of him a bit he flew over to Professor McGonagall. Reluctantly putting the Snitch in her hand he said "I'm sorry Professor but I am going to have to quit the team"

"What, why?" Professor McGonagall stuttered. As Dumbledore and Severus looked at the boy they saw the tears he was trying to hold back.

"Because it is not fair" with that Harry flew back to the school and retreated to the Chamber where he collapsed on the bed and cried.

Hermione and Ron waited up in Gryffindor Tower for their friend. They had seen Harry fly over to Professor McGonagall and give her the Snitch but they like the rest of the student body didn't know why. It was well after dinner when Harry returned and they were alone in the common room. "What's up with you mate and why did you go to McGonagall?" Ron asked bluntly. Harry looked up at them and Harry saw the pain in his eyes. "I quit the team" he said looking down again.

"You what?" Ron roared and then proceeded to rant about how Harry was the best and how were they going to win without him etc.

"Why Harry?" whispered Hermione

"Because, because … Oh SHUT UP RON! I gave up the one thing that made me feel normal because I happened to turn into a freakin' were-leopard and the leopard senses emerged today and I could hear the Snitch wherever it was. Quidditch was the one thing I was good at and made me feel good and because of some stupid creature I had to give it up because otherwise it isn't fair on anyone else. I loved Quidditch" Harry started off shouting but whispered the last statement.

"Oh Harry" Hermione said into the silence and gave him a hug.

Ron spat on the ground, Hermione and Harry looked at him in surprise.

"You're a were-creature?" Ron asked

"Yeah"

"Get away from me monster, I want nothing more to do with you!" with that Ron stormed up to the boy's dormitory.

"I'm sorry Harry. For all he doesn't seem it at times he is a Pureblood and most Pureblood's are brought up to hate were-creatures which is why I was surprised he got on with Professor Lupin. Though come to think of it he was only ever polite and civil. He might come around when he remembers you are his friend."

"He probably won't Hermione, it's not the first time he has turned on me. Oh well, I'm gonna go to bed. See you in the morning."

As he left Hermione sat down. 'Poor Harry' she thought 'he loses his best friend and the game he loves on the same day, I hope he gets a break soon'.

Harry set one foot in the dorm before Ron, Dean and Seamus were in front of him blocking his way. Neville was somewhere in the background. "Get out" "You are not welcome here" "Freak" they all said nearly on top of each other. "Where am I supposed to sleep then?"

"We don't care, but we are not sharing our dorm with a monster" Seamus said

"But I don't understand, you don't mind Professor Lupin"

"Wolves are nowhere near as dark as leopards. They are the worst of all the were-creatures and we are not going to live with one." Harry stumbled backwards at the venom in Ron's voice.

"That's right leave" Dean snorted. Because he was already on the landing Harry just turned at that trying to keep the tears back and ran down the stairs.

Hermione jumped up from where she was still sitting when he ran in. "I'm sorry Hermione, I'll be in the Chamber" he gabbled as he went out the portrait hole. When he reached Myrtle's bathroom he called Dobby "I need you to get everything of mine from my dorm and bring it here please"

"Certainly Master Harry"

While waiting for Dobby to get back Harry realized he was going to have to do something about his magic. His high emotions were causing it to break away from his control, already the stall doors were rattling on their hinges. So he started to make another Wizard Orb.

"Thank you Dobby" Harry said when he returned "you are not to tell anyone about this, understand?"

"Yes Master"

"Goodnight Dobby" with that Harry turned, placed all his belongings on the stone and went into the Chamber with the new Wizard Orb lighting his way.

It was only a couple of days later when Draco came across Harry lying in a classroom off the Entrance Hall all beat up. "Oh Merlin, P-Harry what happened to you?" Harry tried to smile at the use of his first name. "Ron …, Dean and Seamus … don't like me anymore" he panted

"Oh no, you can tell me why after I get you to Madame Pomfrey ok?" Draco paused "I never thought the conditions of our truce would end up with me protecting you!" Harry just tried to smile again as Draco picked him up but it turned into a pained wince.

"Mr. Potter, what happened?" exclaimed Madame Pomfrey when she saw him

"I … fell off the … moving staircase"

"You're the second one to do that today, at least the other one was a first year, I thought you would be able to do better Harry" Harry just panted glad that she bought his story.

"Now Mr. Malfoy, out"

"Wait, M-Draco can you get Hermione and come back with her?" Harry asked speaking easier as Madame Pomfrey had already begun to heal him.

"Sure, back soon"

Madame Pomfrey was surprised to find that his harsh breathing had come from a broken rib as opposed to his lungs and told Harry this, so Harry explained why he thought his lungs had healed. It wasn't long before Madame Pomfrey was finished and giving him Dreamless Sleep. "Let Draco and Hermione in when they come please?" he asked just before he fell asleep. Madame Pomfrey nodded,

Hermione and Draco came in later and sat next to his bed. "He said Ron, Dean and Seamus did this to him. Why have they turned against him?" Draco asked. Hermione studied Draco for a while.

"What do you think about were-creatures Draco?"

"I think they are interesting. Why?"

"I probably shouldn't be telling you this but since what happened with Ron I know Harry won't tell anyone else but you deserve to know as you have become involved now. Harry inherited were-leopard genes and transformed for the first time last summer. Ron found out the day Harry quit the Quidditch team and reacted in a typical Pureblood fashion by calling him a monster he then told the rest of his dorm and they kicked Harry out, well maybe not Neville but we don't know and now as you can see they are hurting him. The only thing I am thankful for is that all the boys understand the need for secrecy. You should see Harry though when he takes off his glamour he has the most adorable tail" Hermione finished.

"He has a tail?" when Hermione confirmed this he said "that means he has found his mate, do you know who it is?"

"His mate? What do you mean and how do you know?" Hermione asked

"I told you I found were-creatures interesting so I researched them a while ago."

"Oh he hasn't told me who it is but you have to tell me what you know about were-leopards as I couldn't find any books in the library about them."

And so Draco did. By the time he finished they both had the same knowledge Harry had. Somewhere in the middle of his explanation Harry woke up. After Draco had stopped talking Harry asked "does the fact that you are still here mean you don't hate me?"

"No Harry, being a were-leopard doesn't change who you are, you are still the same person I made the truce with and I am not going to treat you differently though I am going to get to know you better and who knows, we might become friends."

"Ok I think I'd like that. First I have a question for you since you know everything about me now. What side are you actually on in this war?"

Draco cast a silencing spell before he answered "your side, I will never bow down to a madman and I don't mind muggles and Muggleborn," he looked at Hermione "I apologize for calling you a Mudblood but I have to keep up appearances"

Hermione nodded "I understand. Nice to meet you Draco" she added grinning

"Yeah and now that we have all met the real Draco Malfoy we must get some sleep" Draco responded. The rest of the year was going to be interesting.

This is translated from Latin, Magus means magic and Ludo is the verb to play, I thought Ludos sounded more spell-like though.

**A/N**_Despite what I said in the last chapter this is only part of their sixth year as had I done all of it, it would have been quite a while till I updated._

_I had a unanimous vote on both sites I post on that Draco should be good. I might still make Lucius bad but who knows sometimes this story seems to be writing itself._

_I will try to update soon, review if you want to._

_Devil._


	4. A Year that isn't Half Bad part 2

**Disclaimer: **_Everything in the Harry Potter world belongs to JK Rowling and no money is being made from this story._

**A/N:**_I have gone back through the chapters and hopefully fixed all of the typos. I would like to thank MysticSong1978 for the tip about the confusing Snape statement in chapter 3 and Alexis8907 for pointing out in this chapter that ghosts can't hold anything so I changed that as well. Enjoy the story._

Chapter 4: A Year that isn't Half Bad (part 2)

It wasn't until a few weeks later that the staff became aware of the fact that something was seriously wrong in Gryffindor.

Dumbledore sent McGonagall to get Harry one evening after curfew; Harry had already gone to the Chamber. When she didn't find Harry and none of the boys could tell her where he was she hurried down to the common room to firecall Albus. When he said he was on his way Minerva went up to the girls' dorm. It was the same story there. Hermione was gone and the other girls didn't know where she was. After the headmaster arrived and was apprised of the situation he walked over to the Heads of Houses passages sending them a note telling them to check they had all their students and then to come to the Gryffindor common room. It wasn't long before three people were stepping out of the wall next to the fireplace. Flitwick and Sprout both shook their heads indicating that all students were accounted for but Snape was quick to inform the Headmaster that Draco was missing. The Headmaster frowned. "I want you all to seal the common rooms so that no one can get out and then meet me in Remus' office." With that he turned on his heel and left the room which was soon empty. When they met up again the first words out of Albus' mouth were "they are not on the grounds"

"How do you know?"

"Remus recreated the Marauder's Map with improvements and they are not on it anywhere" Dumbledore paused "I hate to say this Severus nut you may be wrong about young Draco's allegiances"

"No, if I was wrong I would not be standing in front of you now. Draco knows I am a spy and if he was allied with the Dark Lord what better way to get into the Inner Circle than to hand me over?"

"That may be true Severus but at the same time can you be sure that you just don't want your Godson to be Light? Besides he cares about you so he may keep your secret but another way into the Inner Circle is to hand over Harry Potter, no? For now there is nothing we can do. Severus, wait until you are called, the rest of you keep an ear out, and we may hear something. Tomorrow at breakfast I will announce a reason for them not being here, see you all in the morning."

At breakfast the next morning Dumbledore had just stood up to announce that Harry and Hermione were training and Draco had to go home urgently when Draco walked into the Hall. He was surprised but glad especially when not long after Hermione and Harry walked in talking animatedly. "Students, I hope you enjoy your breakfast but before you do, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter and Miss Granger I would like to see you in my office when you are finished. Thank you" with that Dumbledore sat back down. Harry and Hermione looked at each other. Draco had stayed with them in the Chamber last night, maybe the teachers had finally realized not all was well.

When they reached Dumbledore's office, Professors Snape and McGonagall were there as well. "Before we get down to the actual business I would like to know just where each of you were last night as you were not on school grounds." Dumbledore said, eyes not twinkling for a change. They caught each other's eyes deciding who was going to speak. "We were on school grounds-,"

"But that is not possible, we checked Remus' Map" McGonagall interjected.

"If you will let me finish I will explain why it is possible" Harry retorted "as I said we were on school grounds but even with Remus' Map you weren't able to find us because we were in the Chamber of Secrets"

Snape just smirked as he had seen where this was going as soon as Potter had started speaking, he was a bit surprised that Potter had let Draco into his refuge though, he wondered what had happened. Dumbledore and McGonagall were shocked to say the least, why would Harry be in the Chamber of Secrets? "Why?" Dumbledore asked mildly.

Harry glared at Professor McGonagall "because I am no longer welcome in Gryffindor Tower." McGonagall gasped, Snape blinked and Dumbledore's mouth dropped open. Draco smirked when he saw that, it wasn't every day that you got to see the great leader of the light made speechless by a mere boy. Though Draco was beginning to realize that Harry had probably never been just a mere boy.

"Why?" Dumbledore eventually repeated.

"Because they found out what I am" Minerva looked confused "I must say it is very interesting when a person of the Light side who is often forgotten to be a Pureblood starts spouting Pureblood ideals and turns against me while the notoriously Dark and 'upstanding member of society' Pureblood accepts me and becomes a friend." Draco felt warm at that, Harry considered him a friend. The wrong of first year had finally been righted. "Tell me Professors is that what you expect of the Light side?" This was getting too close to the news he had to tell Harry.

"What you are?" I don't understand" McGonagall asked. Harry just stared stonily at the wall as it was explained to her. "What?" she shrieked, Harry flinched expecting another person to turn against him. Snape noticed the flinch and moved closer. "There was a were-creature in my House and you didn't tell me?" Minerva continued, still loud "how on earth am I supposed to help and protect him if I don't know?" Harry relaxed at that but Snape stayed where he was.

"Now Minerva , it is not a big deal, there is no blue moon until after Christmas of his seventh year, that is over a year away" Dumbledore tried to placate her

"Not a big deal? How is it not a big deal when one of my students can no longer live in his own dorm? Tell me that" she spat "Harry you can come and talk to me at any time; I will see what I can do about the Tower"

"Actually Professor the only thing I am worried about with the Tower is Hermione's safety. I don't particularly want to move back there with only Neville on my side, mainly because he never helps or says anything just hovers in the background. I actually like the Chamber , it is nice and private, no one hanging round wanting to talk to the Boy Who Lived" they all stared at him, never quite realizing with the exception of Hermione just how bad things were for him. McGonagall just smiled at him nodded and left the room. Dumbledore looked over at Snape and Malfoy "If you two would please leave, I would like to tell Harry his news in private." Snape went to protest but just shrugged and turned around. Harry frowned at how Dumbledore treated his spy "Wait" everyone stopped. "they can stay, I would probably tell Draco anyway and knowing him as I now do he will probably go and discuss it with se-Professor Snape as well" Draco looked guilty "so they may as well hear it first hand" Harry finished.

"If you are sure?" Harry nodded "alright then. First things first, did you have any visions last night?"

"No, I have perfected my occlumency with Draco's help and nothing gets through any more" Draco smirked and Snape gave his godson a small smile.

"Ok. Yesterday as you are aware was October 31st and Voldemort tends to do things on that day, usually they have to do with you. This year was no different" Harry looked a bit apprehensive "Harry last night Voldemort attacked the Dursley's, none of them survived. I'm sorry" Harry tuned around as though to escape. He wasn't sure if he were sorry. He did know that it was another three names on his death tally, deaths that were his fault. He turned back to Dumbledore "no! You're lying" he paused turning again, this time facing Snape (herbs, needed herbs thought Harry) "No, I'm not alone, please don't let me be alone" tears started falling down his face. Everyone could hardly bear to look at the raw pain and shock on Harry's face. Harry went to turn again but stumbled forward into Snape where he broke down completely. They could hear him quietly mumbling about not being alone.

When Harry stayed in Snape's arms after he ad stopped crying, Draco seeing that Hermione wasn't surprised looked at the two of them speculatively. He wasn't sure if he was happy about it but he thought he might know who Harry's mate was.

"That is not all Harry, Percy was seen in the company of the Death Eaters, I haven't yet informed the Weasley's and ask that you don't say anything till they mention it to you." Harry nodded at Dumbledore's words. Harry realizing he was still in Snape's arms backed way mumbling apologies before quickly running out of the room. When the two teenagers went to follow him, Dumbledore stopped them. "He will need time by himself at the moment" so instead they reluctantly went to class.

No one saw Harry that day after breakfast besides a few first years that saw him as he ran from the Headmaster's office. After lunch no one saw Hermione as well. They did see Draco occasionally but he always had a funny glowing orb hovering over his shoulder. This was his way of getting into the Chamber at the moment until Harry was with it enough to spell his wand. He was able to speak to the orb and it would replay in an orb by Hermione. It was only possible because Harry, as he was siphoning off his power into the orbs had absently played with one that he had just made and had somehow split it in two. Now what happened to one happened to the other, thus Hermione could hear Draco and whenever he wanted to come down she would go and open up the entrance.

When the next day's dinnertime rolled around and there was still no sign of Harry and Hermione, Draco had also disappeared completely. The headmaster called Snape and McGonagall to his office. "We have to find a way to get to them."

"Yes Headmaster you do" drawled a voice from the doorway as the door opened. "What is this about my son not being seen for the last two days?" Lucius continued "I would hate for the board to get wind of this."

"I might know a way Headmaster; it may take a while though."

"Very well Severus, do what you can" with that Severus and Minerva left the Headmaster to talk with Lucius.

The next morning Fortune was smiling on Snape as he rounded a corner to see Ronald Weasley hexing a couple of first year slytherins. So much for Harry and Draco's truce he thought. "Expelliarmus" he cried deftly catching the wand as it flew towards him. "Weasley that is 100 points from Gryffindor for hexing students who couldn't protect themselves. You will also have two weeks detention 8:00 every night in the Potion's classroom. Oh and I will be keeping your wand for the rest of the day"

"But Professor, I will lose more points if I don't have my wand in class"

"Do you think I care?" drawled Snape "that is part of the punishment" with that he turned and continued on his way robes billowing. It was at the end of the first lesson that McGonagall appeared at his classroom door. "Why did you take Ronald's wand?" she angrily asked

"Because it is my ticket into the Chamber I hope and my goodwill offering to Harry. Besides he was using advanced hexes on my first year Slytherins he deserves to squirm a bit, no?"

"Ok" McGonagall said no longer angry "let me know how the Chamber goes. Oh and you missed breakfast this morning but Harry's family's deaths were in the Prophet, you might want to warn him" Snape just nodded and she left.

It wasn't until lunchtime that Snape could try Weasley's wand at the entrance. Repeating what he had heard Granger say he was pleased to hear Ron's wand hiss and the entrance reveal itself.

"Oh Professor, thank goodness. I was just going to come and get someone." Snape raised an eyebrow "Harry latched on to Draco a couple of hours ago and now he won't let go. He keeps muttering something about needing herbs but I don't know what he means." Snape just continued into the bedroom and seeing Draco sitting on the bed with Harry's arms around his waist wincing every time Harry hit his head on Draco's shoulder. It was quite comical, that is until Snape saw that Draco's shoulder had been dislocated. Sitting on the bed behind Harry Snape reached forward leaning against Harry's back until he could reach Harry's wrists. "Ok Draco, brace your arm I am going to pull him off you" Draco nodded and Snape gently pulled Harry's hands to his sides. Once free of Draco it didn't take long for Harry to get into the same position with Snape minus the muttering. Snape shifted them to the edge of the bed so that Draco could lie down. "Miss Granger I need you to go and get Madame Pomfrey and then go the Headmaster's office and bring Albus, you will most likely find Lucius Malfoy with him, he can come as well. I will try and calm Harry down." It wasn't long after Hermione left that Harry drew back. "Professor Snape, am I a bad person?"

"No, why would you think that?" Snape asked trying to sneer.

"Because I caused all those people to die, Cedric, Sirius and now the only family I had left" Snape just stared in surprise, the boy blamed himself? "I am also glad that Voldemort killed the Dursley's because it means that they would have suffered. I wanted them to suffer but at the same time I hate myself for that. How am I any different to Voldemort if I want people to suffer?" it was such a heartfelt plea that Severus felt the walls around his heart crack. "Harry," he said gently "the Dursley's hurt you, you are entitled to want them to hurt as well, the fact that you don't like wanting to hurt someone is what keeps you good, that and the fact that you still cry at their deaths." He decided to leave the blame part until Harry was thinking clearly. Harry looked at him doubtfully but didn't say anything more. Snape decided to try and change the mood. "I brought Weasley's wand, if you want you can remove the spell that allows him to open the Chamber." Harry grinned and grabbed for the wand before losing his smile.

"It's final isn't it? We are no longer the Golden Trio and Ron is no longer my friend. Did you know he was my first friend ever? It was because of that, that when Malfoy insulted him I declined his friendship." Harry stare pensively at the wall for a while "Oh well" he muttered and then started hissing in parseltongue.

"Miss Granger said you invented that spell yourself" Snape said once Harry had finished. At Harry's nod he continued "have you invented any others?"

"Yeah," Harry said excited now, he would be able to discuss his spells with a practiced adult as opposed to just Hermione. "I have two more. One is a way to kill Dementors completely. You do the same thing as for the ordinary spell but the incantation is Expecto Patronum Funditus. As you say the incantation you have to push a bit of your magic out as though you were creating a Wizard's Orb. If you do it right your Patronus should appear with a purple orb hovering above it. This orb will then absorb the Dementor. When the Dementor is fully inside you extinguish the orb in water and poof! no more Dementor. I still have to try it on an actual Dementor but it works on my Boggart Dementor." Snape sat there stunned. For millennia witches and wizards had been trying to get rid of Dementors, Merlin himself couldn't do it and yet here was a sixteen year old boy who had come up with an idea that should work. "I will find you a Dementor to test it on" Snape promised "and the other spell, what is that?"

Harry hesitated "the other spell is … is, isawaytogetridoftheDarkMark" Harry said in a rush.

"Pardon?" Snape asked politely unable to decipher what he had said.

"Um, I said I've found a way that I will be able to remove the Dark Mark"

"You can?" came a hopeful whisper from the doorway. Harry and Snape turned to see Lucius Malfoy, Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey and Hermione. Frowning at Madame Pomfrey Harry said "what are you doing here? I'm not hurt"

"You may not be but my son is" snapped Lucius.

"What?" Harry exclaimed turning to Draco "oh Merlin, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to, I'm sorry …"

"Thank you so much Lucius" Snape said loud enough to be heard over Harry's continuing mumblings. "I was trying not to let him see so that we could avoid the Gryffindorish apologies"

"So? Personally I think it is apt for him to take the blame considering he hurt my son"

"He blames himself for too much already. Are you aware Lucius, of what caused Harry to go into seclusion in the first place? No you are not are you? The muggle family we tortured on Halloween? It was Potter's so play nice at least for a while."

Lucius just shrugged "Potter," Lucius barked "what did you mean about removing the Dark Mark and why would you want to remove Severus'?

"Ahh, um" Harry stalled while trying to get off the bed.

Dumbledore taking pity on Harry reassured him "Lucius is just having you on, he is my other spy in Voldemort's ranks" well that explained why Lucius had sounded hopeful then.

"What?!" shouted the newly healed Draco on the bed. "You are a spy? Why didn't you tell me? I have been hating myself for the last year because I decided I was going to ally myself with the light but I put it off because I didn't want to disappoint you and now you tell me you're on the Light side?" Draco harrumphed

"You have chosen the light Draco? This is good news. I was afraid that my position had caused you to actually become Dark and it was the thing I hated most about my role as a spy. This is very good news" and with that the very reserved Lucius Malfoy embraced an equally reserved Draco Malfoy. The onlookers were a bit uncomfortable witnessing the family confession and they all retreated into a lounge off of the bedroom.

When the Malfoy's came in Dumbledore asked Harry to explain. "well the basis for the Mark is parseltongue so I will be able to break Voldemort's connection with it but the downfall is that I won't be able to remove the mark completely, instead I have devised a way that will be able to change the Mark into something you want it to be, so in essence it just becomes a tattoo." Both Severus' and Lucius' masks had dropped. They were both showing a look of gratitude and hope. Harry's heart tugged at the raw emotion on his mate's face. So far this year Severus had been nice to him more than once and he realized that he was falling for the older man. Maybe Severus wouldn't reject him when he told him about the mate thing.

After his initial outburst and seclusion Harry bounced back pretty quickly as he realized that he had mourned for his family long ago, he had never really had a family thus it was easier to get over the actual physical loss of them.

It wasn't long before the Christmas holidays were upon them. Hermione and Draco were going home as were all the sixth year Gryffindor boys, so Harry was intending on spending some time in Gryffindor Tower as despite what he kept reassuring everybody, he really did miss it, without the Tower Hogwarts didn't feel like the same home it used to be. He was worried about Draco, although he knew that he was safe with his father. It was just that his father had been ordered to bring Draco before Voldemort and Lucius was required to do so if he wished to remain a spy. Lucius said he had it under control but he wouldn't tell anyone what he planned.

Without his friends around Harry was finding it harder to ignore the leopard's need for its mate. He always looked forward to dinner in the Great Hall as it was the only meal everyone had to attend. One day when Harry realized he could not stop thinking about Severus he decided to seek him out. The Marauder's Map informed Harry that he was down in the Potion's classroom so Harry headed down there. When he knocked cautiously on the door, not wanting to interrupt if Severus was in the middle of a dangerous potion; he was surprised to see when the door swung open of its own accord, Severus standing in the classroom with about ten cauldrons standing around him. All of the cauldrons had potions being brewed in them. "What do you want Potter? As you can see I am busy making potions for the Hospital Wing"

"I was wondering if you could use some help sir? Despite my actions in class, I am actually capable of making a successful potion." Severus paused at Harry's words reviewing what he knew of his classes. Viewing it in hindsight he realized that for a while now the explosions Potter caused in his class were mostly flashy, things designed to get notice as opposed to out of control explosions. He did still have some of those but not very frequently. "Alright Potter, I want you to set up a new cauldron and make a pepper-up potion. If you do it right I will allow you to help me." Severus thought that pepper-up was a good idea. It was one of the simpler healing potions but it was still fifth year material and it would give him an accurate impression of Potter's skill.

"Thank you sir" and Harry got to work.

They brewed in silence until Harry had finished; Harry finally able to get his thoughts away from Severus now that he was near him. After checking Harry's potion which had turned out perfect, Severus allowed Harry to help him. It was well after lunch before the two of them had finished. "Mr. Potter, please wait for me in my office while I clean up, I wish to talk to you." As he sat there waiting for Severus to come in he wondered what it was about after all Severus hadn't said anything when he broke that stirring rod because he was still getting used to his new strength.

After conjuring a tea service Severus sat down behind his desk. "Tell me Mr. Potter were you ever going to inform me of your competency in potions? Though I must say that it does explain the Outstanding that you got on your OWL" he mused "have you always been competent?"

"No, first year I was completely hopeless, though that first lesson wasn't my fault. I had just found out I was a wizard and my family didn't' want me looking at my books; they thought it would be dangerous to do unsupervised' Harry quickly fibbed hoping Severus would buy what he had made up to cover his almost slip.

"And then …?"

"And then second year I realized how fun potions were and started studying more. If you noticed there were less explosions and muck-ups from me that year" Snape nodded "they were all real mistakes, but I would note down what I did and then work out why it happened which led me in to studying the ingredients and their properties instead of just the art of brewing. Hermione and I successfully made polyjuice potion that year"

"You what? You made polyjuice potion at the age of twelve? I didn't even attempt that until I was fourteen" Snape got a wicked looking gleam in his eye "tell me Mr. Potter, where did you get the ingredients for that potion?"

Harry fidgeted not wanting to get Hermione in trouble "I got them from your stores Professor"

Snape smirked "continue your recounting Potter" was all he said. Harry stared, no punishment?

"Right, well third year I was very adept at Potions but I quickly came to realize that potions was the one area that no one had any expectations of me and that feeling was very liberating so I started experimenting with the potions you set us to either further my knowledge of ingredient reactions or to try improvements in the potion itself. It was very fun and I was able to do it safely. It was also quite fun to deliberately explode my potion and watch Neville's reaction, he becomes a real scaredy-cat in potions, you know?" at Snape's nod and smile Harry continued "fourth and fifth year were the same as third year. That's it. Oh no its not. The few real explosions I have when not experimenting are when the Slytherins sabotage my potion and I am unable to neutralize it in time" Harry shrugged. Silence reigned for a while as Harry thought about Severus and Severus thought about what he had just heard. "Mr. Potter you will have detention for the first two weeks of term after the holidays for stealing from a Professor"

"But-"

"But nothing. They will not be 100 percent detentions anyway, I wish to test your knowledge and this way allows me to do so without any students getting suspicious and it allows you to keep your cover as an abysmal potions student"

Harry smirked "thank you sir"

"You are welcome. Now leave" Snape replied. Harry spent the rest of the holidays in a very good mood.

Draco Malfoy left Hogwarts at the beginning if the holidays feeling very scared, not that anyone was able to tell of course. Lucius met him at the train station. In the limo ride home he said "Son, you need to relax the Dark Lord will not be calling any of the students until next week and I will try to think of something before then."

For Draco, next week came too soon. Lucius was summoned late one night and was to take Draco with him. They apparated into a meeting in which nearly all of the Death Eaters were. Lucius cringed inwardly this was going to be bad.

"My followers, tonight we are going to initiate the young blood among us. Step forwards all of you."

"My Lord," Lucius interrupted "if I may suggest something. My son has recently earned the trust of the Potter boy and I seek your permission to not have him marked so that we may see where this trust will lead to.

"Crucio, Lucius you should know better than to keep anything involving Harry Potter from me" Voldemort hissed letting up on the spell "but your idea has merit, instead of giving the students the Dark Mark I will give them a preliminary mark which will allow me to summon them but will not be detected. They will be our unknown spies among the light" Voldemort finished with a nod to Severus, informing him that he wasn't to tell Dumbledore about the students. "Young Malfoy step forward" Draco did and Voldemort reached out and pushed a finger into the underside of his wrist. Draco stood stoically despite wanting to scream from the pain. When Voldemort removed his finger Draco had a small round mark which looked like a burn there. Draco bowed "thank you my Lord" was all he said. When Lucius apparated them back home they both breathed a sigh of relief, glad that things had gone semi their way.

When Draco returned at the end of the Holidays he told Harry and Dumbledore together what had happened. It meant that now they could be open with their friendship and not worry about it getting to the Dark Lord. Of course being friends with Malfoy just convinced Ron that Harry was turning evil but after being thoroughly hexed by the Slytherins for saying so in their hearing Ron kept his comments to himself and Gryffindor Tower.

By the time the end of the school year rolled around you would never have known Harry and Draco had once been rivals they were so close. It was because of this that Harry decided to go on the train before portkeying back to Hogwarts, since he no longer had to live with the Dursley's. Harry spent most of the ride fidgeting nervously and he couldn't tell the others why because he hadn't told them he had a mate let alone who it was. Which is why he was completely flabbergasted when Draco said "let me guess, today is the day you tell Severus that he is your mate, right?"

"What? How?"

"Well a lot of little things gave you away. Every so often you would call him Severus without realizing, you would look for him at the Head Table during meals and I was told you had your tail when you came to Hogwarts and Severus was the one to retrieve you. Am I right?" Harry just nodded numbly. "Don't worry about it, Severus will accept you; he doesn't hate you as much as you think he does." Harry looked up at that filled with a hope he hadn't felt for almost a year. "You think I have a chance?"

"Sure, now let's play exploding snap."

Like he had watched everyone arrive at the beginning of the year, Harry watched everyone leave before portkeying back to school. When he arrived he went looking for Severus to tell him, feeling very optimistic with the hope Draco had given him. Unable to find him in his quarters Harry went up to Professor Dumbledore's office hoping that he would know where Severus was. When Harry reached the door, the gargoyle was open and the stairs up. Harry crept up them quietly sitting on the third to top stair to listen to the conversation of which the leopard let him hear every word through the open door of Dumbledore's office.

"Severus I need to ask you a favor. I want Harry to live with you over the summer"

"What? Why?"

"Because, and I am only telling you this because I would rather you rant at me than at Harry, he doesn't need it. You are Harry's mate." Severus jaw dropped "you noticed that there were no books on were-leopards in the library?" Snape nodded "it was because they explained it. Harry's tail grew in your presence, thus you are his mate"

"Albus, you can't be serious"

Albus' eyes lost their twinkle "oh, but I am, I removed the books because Harry wanted to get to know you and possibly you him before he told you. He thought that it would be easier that way. As it was his decision to make I only gave him one restriction and that was that he tell you before the beginning of seventh year."

"No" Snape said firmly.

"Pardon me?"

"No, I don't care if I am his mate or not Albus, we will not be bonding I would rather be bonded to Voldemort"

Harry barely help back his gasp. He stood up and quietly headed down the stairs where he ran to the Chamber. By the time he reached it he was no longer sad, he was angry. Severus didn't want him? Fine then Harry didn't want Severus nor did he need him, were-leopard instincts or not. He would prove it too. He wrote a hasty note and packed all his things. On his way out of the Chamber he left the note in Myrtle's keeping with instructions and walked out of Hogwarts and portkeyed away.

**A/N: **_I didn't particularly like my Voldemort scene but couldn't think of any other way to write it. I am sorry about the slow update I must be the world's slowest typer. It only takes me a couple of days to write the chapter and then ages to type it. The next chapter will be on Harry's seventh year. Review if you want to._


	5. Where is Harry?

**Disclaimer: **_Everything in the Harry Potter world belongs to JK Rowling and no money is being made from this story._

**A/N: **_urgh, I hate exams and writers block! Sorry about the late update hopefully they will become regular again now. Thank you everyone for your reviews .I know this is a short chapter but if I didn't post this you would have been waiting longer. I am back at uni now with access to a computer and spare time to write so hopefully updates should be forthcoming._

Chapter 5: Where is Harry?

Two owls with letters in their talons winged their way towards two very different people. Draco Malfoy groaned when he had to get out of bed to let the owl in. after taking the letter and shutting the window after the owl had left he sat back down on the bed and opened it. The letter contained only one line:

_You were wrong Malfoy._

Draco was surprised to recognize Harry's untidy scrawl; when had he reverted back to calling him Malfoy? And just what was he wrong about? Draco considered this for a long while before giving up and going back to bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus Dumbledore was surprised when an owl found its way to him as he was eating breakfast in the Great Hall, alone but for Severus. It was the first time he had seen Severus since the day the students had left for break. He assumed it was because he had been told he was Harry's mate. The owl perched on the edge of Dumbledore's heavy goblet before holding out its leg waiting to be relieved of its burden.

_Professor__ Dumbledore,_

_I am sure this letter will find you in good health, whether I wish it to be so is another matter entirely. I have a request to ask of you. As I will not be returning to Hogwarts this year I wish for you to send me all the texts as were I to go out it would be unsafe. You may send them to the Post Shop at Diagon Alley and I will tell you now that there is no use watching the shop as they have instructions to send them on to a different location. Please tell Remus the full moon offer still stands and I will meet him at the appropriate place for refuge._

_I warn you now __Albus; the next time we meet I will be an adult and will not stand for any more meddling in my life. I have to believe that everything you do is for the best or otherwise I will lose what little faith I have left in you. Do you wish to know why I have so little faith? I will tell you anyway. You made two life altering decisions in my life. One you know a little bit about and that is the abuse of the Dursley's. I will let you in on a little secret though, it didn't just happen this summer, it has been happening my whole life, I am very well acquainted with what the inside of a cupboard looks like. The other thing you should be able to work out eventually, ask either Severus or Myrtle for a note that was left by me._

_Please do not try and find me this year I will be back to sit my NEWTs and I will come to you if I get into any trouble._

_Your 'Saviour'_

_Harry Potter._

Dumbledore reread the letter in shock what had caused Harry to act this way? Muttering the line about Severus and Myrtle he himself handed the letter to Severus to read.

When Severus had finished he looked uncertainly at Albus before reaching in to his pocket to pull out a bit of parchment. "Myrtle came to tell me that Harry had left a note for me in her bathroom so I went to retrieve it. It reads 'Severus you are the leopard in me's mate but I will not burden you with bonding with me. See you when I do. Harry.' I just thought it was his way of telling me but…"

"But indeed. I have a feeling that Harry may have heard me telling you about being his mate. That would explain the second life altering decision but to get this reaction" Albus paused "oh Merlin" Albus gasped "he must have heard your comment about Voldemort. Why did you say that again?"

"That is not for you to know Albus, if anyone deserves the truth it is Harry" with that Severus swept out of the Great Hall.

The next few weeks were very distressing at Hogwarts. Albus was attempting to locate Harry but he had left magical traces in a lot of magical places. Albus had found traces in Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, Rue de Magie, the French equivalent of Diagon Alley. Beerstein, a wizarding village in Germany. He had gone multiple places in Russia, Sweden and Asia. The latest place Albus had found a place was in America.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry staggered when he landed in San Diego. He was tired; he had been many places with barely a stop in between them. This was his second time in San Diego, he hoped that by going to a place he had already been that he would be able to rest for a bit without worrying too much about Dumbledore or Voldemort finding him.

It had been interesting visiting other countries, it had allowed him to get a very quick glimpse of how others lived. Very quick as he was only spending one or two days. He had particularly liked Rue de Magie. A local had told him that the name meant literally street of magic. It was there he had found a wizarding tattoo parlour, it had immediately drawn him in. he had exited not long after with a tattoo of a phoenix high on his back between his shoulder blades. He was a bit like the phoenix he thought; always rising from the ashes that were his life.

After he had been through America he didn't know where he was going to go next. He didn't know when he would be able to settle in one place. Mare than anything he just wanted to go home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus had confronted Remus about the refuge Harry had mentioned. Remus stating that it was his refuge as well refused to tell Albus where it was but did agree to check it himself. He came back to report to Albus that he must only intend to go there for the blue moon. Remus really wanted to take Albus to task since Harry had asked him not to look for him but he also understood where Albus was coming from. The Saviour of the Wizarding World needed to be kept safe not off by himself who knew where.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was loving the portkey because although his birthday had passed if he went to the ministry to get his apparition licence there would be no getting away, thus Dumbledore's portkey was a blessing. He was currently in the Australian Outback and loving it. He intended to go to New Zealand next, a small country with not many people. He particularly wanted to see the glaciers that he had heard about while in Australia They sounded interesting.

There were two weeks left until the school term started and Harry was currently in the magical part of Wellington, New Zealand. He had already visited both the Franz Josef and Fox Glaciers. They were a wonder. Now he was just laying low before term started and he would head back to Britain.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Term starts tomorrow Albus, are you going to continue looking for Potter?" Severus asked as he paced around the Headmasters office. "He asked you not to look for him and regardless of the fact that we may have been the ones who sent him running, I don't wish to locate him, not just yet anyway. Did you send off his books? Yes you did and knowing you, you added some other books in with them. He will live to annoy us yet another year. Now you need to prepare for the students' arrival tomorrow."

"Leave him alone Albus" Remus agreed with Severus.

"You are right, I will stop looking. If you will both leave now please?"

Severus and Remus studied the Headmaster before leaving. "I wish the blue moon was sooner" Remus muttered as he returned to his quarters.

Hermione and Draco met up in the part of the train the Slytherins had claimed. Hermione was no longer welcome with Ron and the boys because she had stood by Harry and she wasn't 100 percent comfortable with the girls in her year so she had decided to find Draco.

"Where's Harry?" was the first thing out of his mouth.

"I haven't seen him yet nor did I hear from him during the holidays. Did you?"

"Yeah I got this" and he showed her Harry's one line note

"What were you wrong about?"

"I don't know, we should find out soon enough though when he arrives."

It wasn't long before the train had started moving and there was still no sign of Harry. The two friends determined that they would talk to the Headmaster when they got to school.

Sitting at the feast with their respective houses both friends were wondering when they would be able to see the Headmaster. When said Headmaster stood and delivered his start of term speech they were surprised to hear at the end "Harry Potter will not be joining you all at school this year as he is currently at an undisclosed location training to fight Voldemort. Enjoy your meal." Hermione and Draco shot looks at each other across the hall.

The two friends met up in the Entrance Hall before heading upstairs to see Dumbledore. They arrived at the same time as Professor Snape did. They greeted each other before Snape gave the password and they all trooped up into the Headmaster's office.

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy before we get into the reason as to why you are here I must first ask you a question. Do you know where Harry Potter is?"

Hermione paled drastically at the Headmaster's words while Draco's eyes widened. "You mean to tell us that you don't know where he is? We don't either in fact that is why we are here, we were going to ask you where he was" Professor Snape smirked at the irony in Draco's words.

"Do you know of any place he would go if he was upset?"

"no his home was Hogwarts I can't think of anything that would keep him away, even with the Gryffindors last year he never waned to leave." Professors Snape and Dumbledore felt a wave of guilt wash through them at Hermione's words. Her next words were worse.

"Do you know why he left, and upset if your words are anything to go by?"

Draco watching the shifty and guilty looks between Snape and Dumbledore suddenly clicked. "This has something to do with Professor Snape being Harry's mate doesn't it?" turning to Hermione he said "that is what I was wrong about"

"What did you do?" Hermione inquired "only extreme rejection or betrayal would scare him away I believe; so which was it?"

Making the decision Professor Snape quietly declared

"It was both"


	6. How is Harry?

**Disclaimer: **_Everything in the Harry Potter world belongs to JK Rowling and no money is being made from this story._

**A/N:**_Hey everyone sorry about the wait. Just to let you know I have started putting news about my stories on my profile page. Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews! Enjoy the story. Oh and I hope no one minds but this looks as though this is becoming a Mentor/Father Remus story._

Chapter 6: How is Harry?

Harry was outside sitting on his deck watching the early November sun go down. He had discovered over the last two months at his refuge that it was his favourite time of day. It was also one of the only times he was able to get Severus out of his head. The need for him was sometimes overwhelming. As November faded and December progressed it only got worse. It was particularly so at Christmastime. It was at this time that his resolve almost failed and he was very close to whispering "Hogwarts" to his portkey so that he would no longer be alone and to be able to see Severus. He also felt bad for abandoning Draco and Hermione with no word but he still couldn't bring himself to write to them and not just because the letters would be able to be tracked. Christmas was a bad time for him, it was very lonely. He used to think that sitting in the background, usually hungry watching his relatives act like a happy family receiving and giving gifts while he was not involved was a bad Christmas but with no one to share it with he realized that that was the worst Christmas someone could have. He spent most of time making potions to pretend to himself that he was close to Sev. Eventually Christmas had passed and the very melancholic mood Harry had been in lifted somewhat. He felt as though he would be able to go down to the almost village-like muggle town and do his shopping as well as feel human contact for a while.

The night of New Year's he went and sat in a pub, just so he could feel human again. Harry snorted a bit at that thought; he wasn't human was he? Maybe it was better to just stay at home but then he couldn't bear to spend another night alone with only thoughts of Severus for company, and so he found himself sitting at the bar of the only pub in town. He spent most of the night staring into a glass of whiskey, he still wasn't quite sure how he had convinced the barman to sell it to him but oh well. He did notice at one point a young man staring at him but after Harry determined that it wasn't in recognition and thus the man couldn't be a wizard, he ignored him.

It was when Harry was on his fifth glass of muggle whiskey (considering he was in a muggle bar) that the guy came over and sat next to him. "Hi I'm Guy"

"Harry" he grunted

"What is a handsome man like you doing alone on New Year's Eve?"

"Don't have anyone"

"Oh, care to tell me about it?"

"No"

"Right then do you want to forget that loneliness for a bit?" Guy said gesturing upstairs. Noticing Guy's gesture Harry really looked around the pub for the first time. It was more like one of the old inns than a pub with rooms to rent upstairs. Realizing this caused Harry to click about what this guy was asking for. Why not? Thought Harry Severus doesn't want me so why shouldn't I give my virginity to some one who does? Even if he does only want my body. Harry just nodded to the guy and got up and followed him out.

Guy lead him through a door, shut it behind him and then pushed Harry back against it and met his lips in a rough and demanding kiss. Harry responded as best as a drunk inexperienced person could, although he was beginning to rethink this idea a little bit. If Severus ever did want him wouldn't it be great if he could give him the gift of his virginity? Harry was broken out of his thoughts as a recently divested of his shirt Guy reached down to fondle Harry's bare erection and a huge wave of pain crashed over Harry. The last thing Harry saw was Guy waving his hand about as though it had been burnt before Harry blacked out.

Hermione and Draco were spending a lot of time together, taking comfort with each other in Harry's absence so it was hardly surprising when one day they had gone down to the Chamber of Secrets to get away from everyone and to feel close to Harry through the magic in the Wizarding Orbs that remained that they kissed. They were talking animatedly about a potion they had just brewed when they found themselves quite close to each other and Draco had leant forward and kissed Hermione almost chastely on the lips. He then stood up, no doubt to run away. But Hermione despite not being a quidditch player had grabbed his robes with quick reflexes and pulled him down beside her before telling him that she didn't mind him kissing her in fact she had wanted it for a while now. The proud Malfoy just sat there and gaped at the Muggle-born.

The night after their first kiss Draco sat down to write a letter to his father telling him that he was now going out with Hermione Granger and that if he could find a way out make this acceptable to the Dark Lord in case he heard any rumours, then Draco would be very grateful.

A week later on Saturday evening Draco and Hermione were sitting atop the astronomy tower for a change. They were sitting very near to each other just enjoying the closeness, something they weren't able to do during the day, just looking out over the grounds. As they were sitting there a Tawny Owl swooped down to them. Draco recognizing it immediately reached out to retrieve the letter while Hermione sat there confused. "Whose owl is that?"

"My Father's"

"Really?" Hermione asked, she couldn't help giggling a bit "it is so cute and small, I imagined your father having a large regal looking owl"

"Yeah, you and everyone else who is why despite the fact that father would never get rid of it, it is a good owl to have, he is hardly ever intercepted because of the way he looks."

"Where did your father get him and why would he never get rid of him?"

"We were holidaying in Europe when it landed on my Father's head and refused to move. He fell in love with it and has had it ever since."

"Funny. What does the letter say?"

"Mostly good stuff for a change, I'll read it to you.

_Dear Son,_

_First I will congratulate you and Miss Granger I hope you are both happy. Secondly I have told the Dark Lord that you have begun to get closer to the mudblood friend of Potter's. He took it quite well and bid me to tell you that he will see you at Christmas but until then to do whatever you could to ingratiate yourself with her. I was also to tell you that you wouldn't be punished for doing anything that would be non-permissible with a mudblood normally._

_Lastly I regret to inform you of your mother's death as well as your aunt Bellatrix's. They got into a duel over who would share the Dark Lord's bed last night and inadvertently killed each other. Tomorrow the Dark Lord will place Narcissa's body in the Manor and cast the Dark Mark over it to help remove suspicion of me being a Death Eater. I just thought that I should inform you before it hit the papers._

_Take Care son and I will see you soon._

_Lucius Malfoy._"

Hermione seemed to be at a loss for words. "Draco, are you alright?" she finally asked.

"Yeah Narcissa Malfoy never really felt like my mother she was just a woman who happened to live in the same house. Father was my parent he did everything for me. In a way this is a good thing; Narcissa was the only true Dark Lord supporter in the house, it will make things easier with her gone. Besides on the brighter side," Draco winked "Harry will be happy that Bellatrix is dead and you and I have my Father's blessing and there will be no interference from the Dark Lord." Hermione smiled, they were good things weren't they? Both teenagers went to bed happy that night.

On Monday morning at breakfast just as the Daily Prophet owls were about to deliver their burdens Lucius Malfoy strode through the doors to the great hall. Spotting his son sitting at the Gryffindor table with his girlfriend he collected Draco on hid way up to the Headmaster. "Headmaster Dumbledore I believe I need to speak to you and my son in private."

"Certainly, we shall head up to my office. Follow me please?" Dumbledore replied politely and they left the hall. The walk up was silent. Once everyone was comfortable in his office, Dumbledore opened the conversation "I assume this is about the death of your wife?" Lucius just nodded thinking that Dumbledore really did have his wand in every pie as it wasn't possible for him to have read the Daily Prophet yet. "Yes it is, it is also about keeping up appearances as Voldemort set up the finding of her body so that Death Eater suspicion would fall from me."

"Ah, now we just have to see if it works or not."

"Indeed, I am going to stay here for a few days, don't bother about organising a room, I will stay with Severus. Good day Albus." With that he and Draco left the office.

Draco enjoyed having his father around. It was the first time they were able to be themselves with each other and not worrying about Narcissa walking in on them or overhearing. Severus revelled in the feeling as well. For him it brought back memories of when they were in school together, friends despite Lucius being in the year above Severus. It was also a good time for Lucius and coincidentally Severus, to get to know Hermione who spent a lot of time with them.

Christmastime eventually came and it brought a lot more worry to Hermione. Now instead of worrying about one man she was worrying about four. Harry, because they still didn't know where he was, Lucius, Severus and Draco because they were going to be spending a lot of time with the Dark Lord. Though on that subject this was the first time since becoming friends with Harry Potter that she hadn't worried about a Death Eater attack on her family. She knew Draco and Lucius, and Severus as well maybe, wouldn't allow it. She did wonder how Ron was doing on Christmas day when she received a gift from the twins with a note attached letting her know they wouldn't mind if she used some of the products on their 'darling' brother.

Severus was enjoying brewing an experimental potion on New Year's Eve. It was nearing midnight but he wasn't paying attention to that, he had a good feeling about the potion so his attention was solely on that. When he felt what muggles would call an electric shock pass through him he just dismissed it as an unexpected effect of the potion.

At the end of the holidays Draco and Hermione met up at the train station before getting a compartment and sealing it off so they were alone. "How are you?"

"Great. How was Voldemort?"

Draco winced "can you call him that Dark Lord or You-Know-Who just anything but his name?"

"Oh, why?"

"Because anyone with the Mark, including my preliminary Mark feels a great deal of pain when his name is said. I think it is his way of ensuring that we 'respect' him."

"Oh Draco, I am sorry, I didn't know."

"It's alright I don't think anyone outside the Death Eaters does because I know for a fact that Father and Severus have not told Dumbledore , but oh well."

"Ok, so is everything alright with him?"

"I don't know, it has been harder to keep up the façade with Narcissa gone but hopefully it will get better."

"Hopefully" Hermione agreed.

It was Easter time before anything bad happened with Voldemort. Lucius came back after a meeting in April visibly distraught.

"Albus, the Dark Lord is beginning to suspect my loyalty, what do you wish me to do?"

"Lucius you will have to keep attending meetings, even just for another week give me time to plan"

"Of course Albus. Good day."

A week later Albus called Severus to his office. When Severus arrived he wasn't surprised to see Lucius already there. "Ok gentleman, we have a problem. Voldemort is suspicious of both your loyalties. The only solution I can see is for one of you to denounce the other as a spy though I am uncertain which of you should. Decide which one it is between you. Oh, before you leave here are portkeys for both of you which will take you through even the strongest of wards. Good luck gentleman."

Severus and Lucius retreated to Severus' rooms to decide who would be the 'spy'. In the end the winning argument was Severus' when he stated that if Lucius was the spy he would be able to get Draco away as well. Because Lucius would do anything for his sin he agreed. Not a moment too soon either as they both felt their Marks burn; Voldemort was calling.

They apparated separately so that they wouldn't be seen together. Once they were all there, minus the students in a semicircle in front of the Dark Lord, Voldemort spoke "My followers what news do you bring me? Nott?"

"My Lord, the new Headmaster of Durmstrang is a follower and would like to be Marked but will not bring the school as a whole with him. However, he will not deny you access to the older students."

"Good. This is satisfactory. Severus?"

"My Lord, I have discovered that Potter succeeded in learning Occlumency, though I am unsure of who taught him, Dumbledore did not see fit to inform me of that. There are still no leads on his whereabouts."

"You disappoint me Severus. _Crucio_." Severus writhed on the ground refusing to cry out. "Anything else you wish to add?" Voldemort asked as he lifted the curse.

"Y-yes," Severus paused to cough "my Lord I have discovered a spy"

"Oh and who is it?" The Dark Lord asked looking both excited and suspicious.

"Lucius Malfoy, my Lord"

Voldemort hissed something in Parseltongue before whipping around and yelling _Incarcerous_ at the now moving Lucius. "All but Inner Circle dismissed. Leave now!" he yelled

"Lucius is this true?" Voldemort inquired after all the underlings had left.

"Yes. I enjoyed spying on you" Lucius spat holding tight to his cane, his disguised portkey, despite being bound. Luckily it was bound with him.

"_Crucio_" Voldemort held the curse a long while until Severus really began to worry. When he finally lifted it Voldemort, rather calmly Severus thought said "each of you may have a go. One curse each and no one may kill him."

As they went through the Inner Circle Severus heard all the usual torture curses; crucio, sectumsempra, a burning curse, a curse that flogged the person, torture of his genitals, halfway through Voldemort divested Lucius of his clothes. A suffocation curse let up just before he died and so on until they got to the last person which was Severus. He sent a tickling charm at Lucius. The tickling charm had two purposes one to give Lucius time to recover and use Albus' portkey and second to cause everyone else to be wary of Severus, if it worked of course.

After 5 minutes of having the charm on everyone noticed that Lucius was no longer laughing and instead was beginning to writhe in agony. Severus smirked "the tickling charm is only meant to be used for a few minutes. Leave it on long enough and it will cause more pain than crucio and can cause actual physical damage unlike the cruciatus curse."

10 minutes later and Severus was once again worried. Lucius seemed to show no sign of activating his portkey and there was now a trickle of blood running from the side of his mouth. Just as Severus was about to blow his own cover and get them both out of there Lucius disappeared.

The Dark Lord seemed to roar. "Find him, I want him found. Severus go back to Dumbledore see if he turns up there. Wormtail stay here."

Albus Dumbledore was surprised to say the least when one of his spies landed in a heap on his office floor, especially since in the wake of their argument Lucius and Severus had forgotten to tell him they had been called. Gingerly and with a strength an old man shouldn't have he carefully lifted the still trembling Lucius and holding him close he flooed to the Hospital Wing.

Just as Madame Pomfrey was finishing her diagnostic Severus came running in literally. "Oh thank goodness, I thought the stubborn idiot had left it too late and wouldn't have made it back" Severus said casting the counter to the tickling charm which still had Lucius writhing on the bed. "As you can see Albus, Lucius was the 'spy'. I am going to find Draco and make sure he is safe." With that Severus stalked out of the room.

Severus wasn't surprised on finding him that Draco wanted to go and see his father after hearing what had happened. When Draco saw his father asleep on the hospital bed he turned to Severus for reassurance that Lucius was going to be okay. When he had it he said "We really need to find Harry now. Can the Dark Lord do anything to him through the Mark?"

"Well the Dark Lord will be able to torture him through it and each time he does, now that he knows Lucius is a spy, he will take a bit of Lucius' magic each time he does something to it. I'm sorry Draco but if we don't find Harry, Lucius will be drained dry in 2-3 months."

"But that means…"

"Yes Draco," Severus said softly "once all of your father's magic is gone he will die as do all wizards and half-bloods that lose their magic. Interestingly enough muggleborns don't die they just lose their magic"

"Well he will just have to decide on what tattoo he wants then when we find Harry he will be able to remove the Mark regardless of how well my Father is." With that Draco turned and stalked from the room.

Remus was for possibly the first time in his life looking forward to the full moon. It meant that he would be able to see Harry, something no one had been able to do for 10 months now. There were 3 days until the full moon so Remus was going to go to the house tomorrow just to make sure it had food and everything for when he was there.

Harry was nervous it was the first of May which meant tonight he would be transforming and the full moon wasn't until tomorrow so he was going to be by himself to night. He was anxious about it and his thoughts had been even more on Severus so far today. He had managed to eat breakfast but when he sat down to eat the sandwich he had made for lunch he couldn't eat it. The nervous feeling he had made him feel that he would vomit if he ate anything. Harry was sitting there absently staring at his sandwich when he heard the front door open. He immediately jumped up, wand in hand and concealed himself in the doorway.

"_Petrificus Totalus_" he yelled as the figure approached him. "Remus" Harry whispered as he saw who it was. "_Incarcerus_" he incanted before releasing the body bind curse. "Tell me Remus, what form does my Patronus take?"

"A stag which is important because it looks like Prongs your father's animagus form."

"sorry Remus," Harry said helping him up "I cant be too careful you know?"

"I know Harry and it is alright I'm just glad to see you. Before you tell me anything I have a question, is this house stocked for our visit?" at Harry's nod he continued "alright now we are going to go into the living room and you will tell me everything."

And they did. Harry told him everything from Severus being his mate, why he left and even what happened on New Years. When he finished he shyly asked "Remus can I ask you a question?" Remus nodded "why, when I transform, do I transform the whole night instead of just when the moon is out?"

"I believe it has something to do with leopards being nocturnal" Remus answered after he had thought for a bit.

"Oh. And why are were-leopards considered such Dark Creatures?"

"It is because amongst all the were-creatures the were-leopards are the ones whose human side are affected the most outside of the lunar time. For example on New Years when you tried to have sexual contact with someone other than your mate it hurt you because the tail you have, you can remove the glamour by the way I think the tail is gorgeous, shows that your bond with your mate has begun to form thus you can't do anything with anyone not him. It also wouldn't surprise me if Severus felt something that night. Other were-creatures are not like that. Were-hawks don't have a mate at all and a werewolf has a mate but doesn't have to be with them. The were-leopard is also the only one that doesn't have some kind of potion to keep them human during a transformation. The only time a were-leopard will keep his mind is during his first transformation and if his mate is there. The leopard will willingly relinquish control to the human mind so that it cannot hurt its mate in anyway. In many ways a were-leopard is more like a magical creature such as a vampire or veela than a were-creature"

Shortly after finishing speaking Remus found himself with an armful of sobbing Harry. They sat there like that till Harry calmed down and fell asleep. Remus sat there holding a sleeping Harry until dinnertime when he gently woke him. '"Harry sweetie, it is almost sunset you need to go outside"

Harry nodded and tightened the embrace they were still in before standing up to head out to the shelter. As he disappeared through the bomb shelter door he heard Remus whisper good luck.

Shortly after going inside the shelter Harry felt the pain that signalled the transformation begin. Once he was fully transformed he was aware that the leopard was pacing the shelter feeling hungry but he had no control over the leopard at all. That was how he spent the night pacing back and forth across the shelter.

When he woke from the state of unconsciousness he had slipped into after transforming back Harry felt very stiff. He stood up slowly and walked to the door hearing banging on it. He removed the locking charm he had put up for extra security which he realized when he opened the door ,Remus was unable o remove considering that he almost fell o top of Harry when Harry opened the door. Remus helped him back to the house and into bed where Harry promptly fell asleep.

Remus was surprised at how long Harry slept. After his own wolf transformation he usually had more energy than that. He wondered if something else was going on here.

That night the first night of the first full moon of the blue moon. They went into the shelter about an hour before sunset. Wary of their animal's reactions they decided that Harry, the stronger magically would put up a spell wall to keep the animals separate this first night. Safe behind the wall it was a new experience for Remus . he had never seen a were-creature transform before. He understood now why it had always seemed to unsettle the other Marauders. Once he was fully transformed the leopard fixed its eyes on Remus and didn't even seem to blink. It made Remus nervous. Harry however was surprised about what was going on in the leopards mind. Admittedly its first thought was Human, food. But then after he had had a good whiff of the others scent the leopard became confused; father? It queried. It was then Harry realized the leopard was drawing information from the human (Harry's) mind because it was true he viewed Remus as his father, or at least a father figure. Eventually the leopard dismissed the thought that Remus was either a threat or food and instead curled up by the wall to be as close as possible to him. Remus was shocked by this move because he had some inkling of what it meant . he shrugged, resolved to talk to Harry in the morning and sat down next to the wall where the leopard was. As the moon rose Remus transformed. It didn't take the wolf long to identify the leopard as its 'cub' and the wolf returned to where Remus had been sitting.

In the morning Remus though tired himself, particularly so because he hadn't taken the wolfsbane potion, helped the seemingly worse off Harry back to the house once again. He sat Harry down at the table and made him eat breakfast. Afterwards he sat them down on the couch to talk.

"Harry why did the leopard lie down close to the wall and me last night?"

"because … umm … well … it … it kind of identified you as my father" Harry said looking down.

"really Harry?" Harry nodded "that's good then because the wolf sees you as its cub Harry and so do I" Remus said.

Harry looked up at him and smiled tears in his eyes "me too" he whispered before leaping on to Remus to hug him. They ended up asleep on the couch in each others arms, both with tear tracks on their cheeks.

The second and third night of the full moon, the leopard and the wolf lay down next to each other without the wall between them.

The last morning Remus once again helped Harry to the house explaining on the way that he was going to have to go back to Hogwarts today as he was still teaching Defence and that it wasn't fair to Lucius who was ill to take his classes any longer.

"Lucius?" Harry inquired

Remus grinned "yes he was discovered as a spy about a month after Narcissa's death. He has been helping out around the castle once he healed"

"Narcissa died?"

"yes Harry. She and Bellatrix were duelling over the Dark Lord's favour and both of them ended up dead."

"I'm glad. Narcissa wasn't nice and Bellatrix caused Sirius' death" Harry paused and the maniacal grin faded into a sad smile "give everyone my love Remus, even Severus though you may want to phrase it differently for him. See you at the end of the month" Harry said hugging him goodbye.

With Remus gone the leopard took to pacing again. And Harry became more tired with each passing day. The day eventually came when Harry was unable to stand once he had transformed back into a human. It was only halfway through the month so he crawled up to the house despite the exhaustion trying to make him collapse, he had many rest on the way. He gathered as much food as he could into a bag that he had transfigured with some difficulty and crawled back to the shelter. He was glad he had already put up a wizard orb earlier in the month because he knew he no longer had the strength to do so. When he awoke from the sleep the trip had caused him to have he cast a couple of preservation spells on the food. He cast a couple because he wasn't sure if one would last with his magic and strength at the low levels it was. He also poured some water into a bowl so the leopard, who seemed to still be at full strength could drink some water. He also had the glamour on his tail which he had kept up most of the time from habit, off because it took too much energy. Eventually the morning came when Harry was unable to move from the spot he transformed. He didn't know how much longer it was until the second full moon but he hoped it was soon.

Remus arrived on the morning of the second full moon feeling very nervous. He had done some reading and was anxious about what he would find. When he was unable to find Harry in the house he headed down to the shelter. When Remus opened the shelter door, he was easily able to infer why there were no longer any locking charms on the door. Harry was lying in the middle of the floor. In the corner there was a bowl which only had a little bit of stagnant water at the bottom of it and next to the bowl was a pile of food that had started going off where he could still detect a faint trace of a preservation spell still in place, something that shouldn't be possible. Remus knelt down next to Harry and gathered him into his arms,, he was extremely light. He gently woke Harry after summoning one of the bottles of water and refilling it with fresh water from his wand.

"Harry love, you have to wake up."

Harry's eyes slowly opened "Remus" he croaked, obviously parched. Reus allowed him to take a few sips from the bottle and then a few more never allowing him to have too much at once.

"Thanks dad" Harry whispered before falling back to sleep. Remus hoped Harry was referring to him and not hallucinating. Remus was itching to take him back to Hogwarts but knew he couldn't until the blue moon had finished so instead he laid Harry on the bed in the shelter before freshening the water in the bowl and going up to the house to get a steak in case the leopard was strong enough to eat. Then he just sat by Harry until it was time for sunset. Remus laid Harry on the ground again so the leopard wouldn't inadvertently destroy the bed. Remus watched as the leopard as soon as it had transformed rushed over to the water and steak finishing the both before beginning to pace around the shelter. Remus thought it a little obscene that the leopard had such energy when Harry had none. When Moony appeared in place of Remus he tried to get the leopard to lie down but it didn't work. Moony kept watch as the leopard paced.

Remus looked after Harry the next day and once again the next night Moony watched the leopard pace, this repeated itself again until the third morning after both the full moon and the blue moon had finished, Remus gathered Harry into his arms and apparated away.


	7. Recuperation

Disclaimer: Everything in the Harry Potter world belongs to JK Rowling and no money is being made from this story

**Disclaimer: **_Everything in the Harry Potter world belongs to JK Rowling and no money is being made from this story._

**A/N:**_Finally an update!__This is only a part of the seventh chapter but writers block hit me in the middle of it so I decided to post what I had. I apologize to the reviewer who a significant amount of time ago I said it would be up in a week, I offer no excuse just an honest apology. That goes for everyone else as well._

**Chapter 7: Recuperation**

As soon as Remus arrived at Hogwarts he dashed up to the Hospital Wing, Harry still in his arms. After Poppy finished scanning him she made his unconscious form swallow some nutrient and hydration potions then turned to Remus, "There is nothing else I can do for him, he will just have to sleep" Remus though had other ideas.

After searching the entire castle, Remus found himself outside the Headmaster's office.

"Remus, What can I do for you?"

"I was looking for Severus; can you tell me where he is?"

"He is with Voldemort and will be there until Monday morning "

"But it is only Friday now, that is too long," Remus paused

"May I enquire as to why you want Severus?" Dumbledore asked in the gap left by Remus' pause.

"I need him to help Harry who is currently in the Hospital Wing. Wait!" Remus exclaimed as Albus made to stand "I need to tell you what I found out. You see, Harry seemed to be abnormally tired after the first transformations that I witnessed, so when I came back I did some research. Did you know that were-leopards have a mating season? Well they do. During the blue moon they transform at night to get sustenance so that the human will be able to mate during the day. The human draws the strength it needs from its mate because the leopard uses a large amount of the energy of the human and most of that goes into making them fertile, both leopard and human are fertile. It is particularly bad for an unmated were-leopard because they are not making up any of the energy the leopard is taking. Harry was completely exhausted and immobilized when I found him. I don't know if he will survive another blue moon alone. Anyway that is why I wanted Severus I was thinking that if he sat by Harry it might help"

"Oh" was all the Headmaster could say.

Back in the Hospital Wing Poppy was disturbed by a sound, she rushed out into the ward only to stop short in surprise. "Dad," Harry cried "dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, mate, mate, no mate don't want me I don't want mate, dad, dad, dad ..." and so on. Poppy was completely baffled, she hoped he wasn't hallucinating so she sat and watched him. He was still muttering five minutes later when the werewolf came in followed by the Headmaster. After listening to Harry for a moment Remus semi-smiled "I think he may be referring to me, as he called me dad one morning after his transformation" gently lifting Harry, Remus climbed onto the bed, leaning against the headboard and pulled Harry close. Harry stopped muttering and snuggled close, smiling slightly in his sleep.

On Monday morning when he returned Severus sat with Harry for a couple of hours. When he saw signs that Harry was waking up Severus left quickly. He thought because of what he had said that Harry should have the right to find him if he wanted to and to not have to deal with him if that is what Harry wanted.

Harry awoke slowly. The last thing he remembered was Remus looking after him in leopard form. Seeing the familiar looking ceiling above him allowed him to form some conclusions. Obviously Remus had brought him back to Hogwarts. Feeling fine and wanting to stay in the Hospital Wing; Harry looked around for madam Pomfrey before standing up. He had a bit of a dizzy spell when he was on his feet but recovering, he scampered making his escape and heading down to the Chamber of Secrets. Upon entering the Chamber, Harry was surprised to find himself enveloped in two pair of arms.

"Harry! Where were you? When did you get back? Why did you leave? Are you going to sit your NEWTs with us?" Harry laughed at the last question, it was so like Hermione.

"Relax Hermione, I'm not quite sure when I got back but I woke up in the Hospital Wing this morning. I left because Severus rejected me and yes I will indeed be sitting NEWTs especially now that I am here."

"Oh good, come study with us"

"Sure, hi Draco"

"Hi, before we study, Harry I need to ask you a favour."

"Sure"

"My Father was discovered as a spy in April and the Dark Lord is draining his magic through the Dark Mark. Would you be able to remove it, soon? Before he dies, please?" Draco was whispering at the end.

"Of course, I will do it now. Take me to him."

Draco led Harry to a room in the dungeons near Severus' and though this made Harry nervous he was determined to help Lucius.

Draco paused before the door, "umm, Harry, Severus might be in there because as Father gets weaker he needs help and Severus has been the one helping him" Harry just nodded and Draco pushed open the door. A quick look around revealed that Severus wasn't there so Harry walked over to Lucius. "Mr Malfoy it is Harry I am going to remove the Mark now, stay as still as you can" Harry paused "Draco do you have a picture of the tattoo he wanted?"

"Yes, we got him to draw it before he got too weak just in case he was really bad when you arrived" Harry winced slightly at being unavailable when he was needed but nodded nonetheless and Draco handed him a bit of parchment and before taking up a position behind Harry along with Hermione as Harry bent forward over Lucius' forearm.

A couple of minutes after Harry began Severus walked through the door. The only thing he could see were Hermione's and Draco's backs and he could fell a large magical working taking place. He saw red "what in the name of Merlin are you imbeciles doing? You know he can't handle having any large magic around him, it will only speed up the drain and he has very little magic left!"

Hermione and Draco after looking at each other moved aside to let Severus see Harry who was surprisingly still engrossed in healing Lucius, the sounds of Parseltongue never faltering even when Snape yelled. Snape stared at the boy who had been in the Hospital Wing that morning before joining Malfoy Jr. and Granger in their silent vigil.

After about 10 minutes of hissing at the Mark, Harry's legs collapsed beneath him. Draco rushed forward to help him. Harry took a few gasping breaths before taking a deep breath and looking directly into Draco's eyes said "it is not finished yet, you will have to hold me up until it is, please?" Draco nodded and pulled him to his feet, standing behind him with his arms around Harry's waist giving him the physical support he needed. Five minutes later Harry whispered hoarsely "Done" and slumped in Draco's arms. When Severus came forward to claim Harry, Draco didn't argue too much figuring he was in good hands instead he ran to his Father who was waking.

"Draco bring him to the Hospital Wing I want Poppy to check him over" Severus ordered as he left the room, Harry in his arms.

Poppy was surprised to say the least when Severus walked in carrying Harry particularly as she was just about to check on him and had not realized that he was gone. She was mores surprised less than 5 minutes later when Lucius Malfoy walked in under his own power with only minimal assistance from Draco. "Lucius what are you doing? Get in a bed this instant; and Draco you should have known better" Poppy glared at them both before walking over to where Severus had lain Harry down. "Now, tell me what happened"

It was Lucius who eventually spoke up. "He removed the Dark Mark Poppy and it feels marvellous"

"Right," she replied with her wand out "that explains why I can detect severe magical exhaustion in Harry then. There was no way he was ready for that! You are lucky he is still alive!" Poppy visibly calmed herself down. Finding nothing wrong with Harry besides the magical exhaustion she left Severus sitting watch over Harry and went over to Lucius. Forcing him to lie on the bed she ran her wand over his body. It brought tears to her eyes to run her wand over his left arm and not feel darkness emanating from it. When she reached his navel she paused, something was odd. She would possibly call it a bundle of light magic but she wasn't sure. "Lucius, could you remove your shirt please?"

When his shirt was removed she just stared at his stomach her behaviour calling over both Draco and Severus. On Lucius' stomach was a tattoo. It was a wide circular band around his belly button (like a donut); most of the inside of the circle was what looked to be a Celtic design but at the very top of it (12 on a clock) was a lightning bolt. Also around the outside of the circle was what looked to be some sort of spidery writing, though none of them could read it. Lucius, looking down at it smiled and said "that looks like the tattoo I wanted Harry to replace the Dark Mark with however, it is slightly different. My design didn't have the lightning bolt or the writing."

Poppy smiled "well that explains the magic I sensed. From what I can tell everything is alright with you Lucius but I want you to stay here overnight just to rest without being bothered. I also want you to come back when Harry wakes up just to make sure everything is truly alright after he explains."

"Certainly ma'am"

Poppy retreated, still smiling back to her office to leave the men to talk.

**A****/N: **_This seemed like a good place to leave it. I apologize for the length but to make up for it next chapter I will probably explain Severus' comment about Voldemort as well as a few other things. I also hope the next chapter will be up quicker!_


End file.
